Talk:16-11/@comment-110.32.64.191-20160127164146
Finally as a FREE PLAYER, i was able to pass this map 1star 2star and 3star Level: 101 Rune: Dragon Howling, God's Prayer, Thunder Shield, Mystical Stone Cards: level 15: Magic Mechanical Navigator|Monkey King|Winged Snake level 10:x2 Holy Elf Priest| x2 Miss Fortune|Ghost Hunter|Fallen Angel|Mecha Fiend my strategy: Step 1:I try to draw out Ghost Hunter + Mechanical Navigator/Mecha Fiend, or Mechanical Navigator + Mecha Fiend together, if I don't then just send out cards untill you get them and then wait (step 2) Step 2:Try to wait for Banish's cards to be on the fields (cards with summon like Meteor Mage) along with their cards with Reanimation/Reincarnation OR Holy Flame to be on the field by this your Mechanical Navigator/Mecha Fiend damaged will be amplify and mostly do very high damaged I tried and 1 hit all of the cards on the field that don't have immunity/reflection, this will cost you around 1~3 turns of Mystical Stone and Dragon Howling rune's turn but once they are out, if you are lucky and get Ghost hunter thats even better (for me, I was super lucky to pull out Ghost hunter + MMN + Mecha Fiend and they have x2 Meteor Mage on the field along with their Reanimation Magical Puppeteer and Reincarnation 2 Meteor Mage) so I was able to wipe them out in 1 turn Step 3: these are the signs you will have 0% win rate: Balrogs got drawn out in the first 5~6 card/turn 4~16 if that happen, don't waste time and just reset/close and reopen the game and try again till you get lucky like I mentioned in step 1/2 Step 4: Placing Card orders in field, try to put holy elf priest opposite against Winged Snake/Battle Terminator as they will mostly 1 hit your Holy Elf so they will get Perserverance and reincarnate your cards so they won't get holy flame by MP or Fallen Angel Step 5: when they send out Roaring Rage Blood, put out Mecha Fiend/Miss Fortune (I was lucky to got all 3 on the field) so they reflect like 660 magic damage per rounds to RRB/Stars Ruler/Meteor Mage.Next, always remember to put your Holy flame cards on the very last (right side) as they will less likely to take dmg and die fast, so they can holy flame their cards so they won't activate runes/reincarnated/reanimated Step 6: when you get to Balrogs which is mostly hopefully be the last few cards, by then you should be on round 45~ or higher, so both your and Banish hp will start to drop slowly and increase, by then, you must always put cards with high attack in next and then Elf Priest and then last is Fallen Angel as it's Magic Errosion do 480 which is extrememly helpfull against Banish, reason why i put holy elf priest after high dmg card and before Fallen angel is that they need extra turn to kill, so put 2 which is 4 turns for your fallen angel to get off x4 Magic Errosion, which is 1920 dmg,, by then just hope Balrogs die before your hero hp goes 0 or below, or hopefully your cards can kill banish's hp before your hp goes 0. Hope this help!!! ^^